Near Halloween Night
by LeFreak3119
Summary: Mosters and ghouls lurk in the dark, looking for unsuspecting humans right? Nah! Naruto charchters as some of the famous halloween beasts? hellz yeah! but hey, they might solve the mystery to reveal the curse ! some yoai, lemon, kiba sakura naruto etc
1. A Vampire's Bite

A Vampire's Bite

Ghosts whispers and werewolf howls were a few days away on Halloween night in Suna. People were lined up in pumpkin patches, waiting to start their carvings. Dessert preparers adding last touches to their bat shaped cookies, strawberry blood pudding and devil's food cakes. Children laughed and giggled fitting on their costumes for the 31th of October.

"Kankuro, can you help tighten my outfit?" Temari asked, standing in front of a mirror, unable to reach the strings..

Kankuro entered his sister's room, like the dead, tired and careless. "Yeah, yeah," He grumbled and tied the stings on her costumes.

The puppet master was about to leave but Temari had another request. "Also, will you be a good brother and find my black hat? The one with the purple hair."

Shoulders high with irritation, Kankuro agreed, muggy. He sighed checking the hallway that lead to the dining room. He went in the room and found the witch hat on one of the chairs. Kankuro swiped it off by the hair. He walked back to Temari's room, giving her the hat.

Temari could tell Kankuro was moody and didn't like his attitude. "Take a walk outside and cool off." She suggested, adjusting her hat.

Kankuro scuffed and left her room. He walked out of his home, without his puppet or any other weapons for that matter. Suna was quiet outside, inside the homes were filled with Halloween decor and parties. Kankuro shoved his hands in his pockets, wandering in the streets of Suna. He stopped and looked up into the sky at the crescent moon. He heard a banging sound behind him, he turned to an ally way, in the darkness, he saw something. "Who's there?" He asked with a grumpy tone. Walking closer, not giving a damn, he made out the shape of a human.

"Hello." A sensual voice greeted from the shadows in the ally.

"Who are you?" The puppeteer worked up an attitude.

"You don't remember," The voice asked, stepping onto the street, "Kankuro?"

His expression changed to surprisement. "You!?"

The voice belonged to Shino who actually smiled. "You're lookin' good tonight."

Kankuro gave a glare, noticing the bug ninja's skin was strangely pale, nearly white. "I wish I could say the same about you. What do you want?"

"To eat."

Kankuro covered his mouth about to laugh at Shino.

"I've very hungry," The Aburame added walking close to Kankuro, "I haven't eaten in a while." His voice turned into a sweet talk tone. Shino smirked, pushing the frame on his sunglasses down, showing his eyes.

"Whoa." Kankuro stepped away from Shino's eyes, having a sense of danger.

"I need to eat soon." The pale ninja walked closer to his victim, staring in his eyes.

Kankuro tried to play an uneasy feeling off and get back home. "Then go get yourself a hamburger." He turned around, walking but Shino seemed to appear in front of him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go." The Aburame stared again, possessing him. "I tried to eat fruit, it wasn't that good." He approached closer, Kankuro wasn't able to move from his eyes. "I tried meat, it was disgusting." Shino held Kankuro, gaining more control. He trapped the puppeteer in a hug and brushed up to his ear, whispering with fangs. "So now I only have one option left. Blood." He found a spot to bite on Kankuro's neck. Shino was about to bite but his victim tensed up. Seeming sincere, he kissed his neck. "Just close your eyes, it'll be over in seconds."

Kankuro felt drowsy and sleepy, his eyes began to shut. "W-what's going to happen if you...bite me?"

"That depends. Live as a vampire or die as a human. Either way I'm still going to be fed." The Aburame heard sigh from Kankuro before sinking his fangs into his neck. 'His soul is strong. It doesn't take this long to get control over a human.' His vampire instincts allowed him to drink the sweet blood. He felt his strength returning taking his last sip. Shino released him and licked the remaining blood. He gently laid Kankuro down and observed if he was still alive.


	2. Rules?

The puppeteer's skin went pale then he jolted with his hands on his mouth. "Ow! What the hell is this?!" His teeth began to bleed as they grew into fangs. "Ow!" He screamed tasting his own blood. He started to shiver, feeling colder.

"You're alive." Shino laughed with a grin.

Kankuro faced up at Shino then yelled. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"You're a vampire now, like me. I guess I should tell you a few rules to 'live' by." Laughing at his own joke.

"Rules?"

"We have privileges but we also have rules, I'll tell you a few. One. The sun is harmful on un-dead skin, so don't go out in the day time. Two." He held up two fingers. "Don't tell anyone you're a vampire. Three. You have to eat or drink blood to live. It doesn't matter if its human or animal." Shino explained, checking if any humans were around.

"I hate-! Hold on, if you could of bitten an animal then why did you bite me?"

Shino laughed again, giving a quick wink. "I've been eyeing you lately and I had an idea you would live. Besides if anyone was going to bite you, I was going to be me."

Kankuro nearly lunged at him but stopped himself. "I wished I didn't ask."

"Being a vampire isn't so bad." Shino added, grabbing Kankuro up on his feet.

"Oh really now?" He rolled his eyes, the fact he was a vampire didn't seem to strike him yet.

"Well first of all, you gain charm. I'll tell you more when we get there." Shino added and began to walk into the alley. He turned back and pulled on Kankuro's hand. "We have to go now."

"Get there? Where?"

The Aburame sighed. "You don't really think your family will believe you're normal? You have to leave them behind."

"What?!" Getting his hand out, protesting. "I can't live without them. Sure Temari's a pain but she's my sister."

Shino sighed, looking around. "The only way you can be with your family is if you bite them and they become vampires as well. But if their soul isn't strong then they'll die."

The new vampire turned down to the street that lead to his home. "I don't want them to die but I also don't want to be away from them."

"That's how it is. They have to be a vampire and the only way is to be bitten." Shino grabbed Kankuro's hand. "Now, we have to leave." This time, Kankuro didn't argue to follow. What just happen? He was at his home in a bad mood, walking it off and now he found himself bitten and turned in to a blood sucker. Why did he have to listen to Temari and leave his house? Why couldn't he just of taken a different route? Most importantly, why was Shino a monster?

The good questioned popped in Kankuro's head. "Hey, if you're a vampire then who bit you?"


	3. What? More then Vampires?

Shino stopped and faced him with a grin.

Kankuro rose a brow. "I never saw you smile before and you're doing it very often." He also never personally knew the guy but he had a hunch he wasn't the cheerful type.

"I guess your personality gets changed but back to your question," continuing to walk in the shadows. "Let's just say I didn't know my dad as well as I thought I did."

XXXX

"Kankuro, have you seen my black shoes?" No reply. Temari went in the hallway while someone was looking in her window. "Kankuro?" She called. That someone hid when Temari turned back to her mirror. She heard the door bell ring. 'That's right, Kankuro was outside. He must of forgotten his key.' The winder user took some steps to the front door. The someone on the other side wasn't Kankuro.

Deciding and discarding, Gaara couldn't choose which costume he wanted to wear. He heard his sister scream. "Temari!" He immediately rushed to her yelling

"Stop that!" Gaara found her, being tickled by Shikamaru. False alarm. "Shikamaru, stop now!" Temari laughed as her boyfriend's fingers touched every spot. Once he did, Temari took in a deep breath then hugged him. Gaara felt a mushy moment coming on, therefore he returned to his room. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"I would miss you on Halloween, so I came for you, for your heart and soul." He replied, having his arms on her.

XXXX

The two vampires were in dark parts of what seemed to be a forest. The bark of the trees were black, the leaves on the ground were coated in slime and the forest had a sour odor. "Stay alert, we're in bad territory." Shino advised. Kankuro was in the lead, turning his head back to the other.

"Bad? Despite the smell?" He asked.

Then a werewolf jumped next to him, howling. "New flesh to feed on?" It growled.

Shino blocked the werewolf's way to Kankuro, baring his fangs. "Leave him be, he's mine...Kiba."

Huh? Kiba? That name... "Kiba? Wait!" Kankuro yelled and pointed to the werewolf. "You're the weak as hell mutt I had to save from that two-headed body snatcher?!"

"In the fur." Kiba smiled, claws running through his tail. "It's too bad that your blood sucker. Werewolves are much better. We can stay out in the sun and we can transform into humans."

"But your stench is too horrid to be mistake as a human." Shino added, keeping a distance.

"About as funny as this is, I'm more docile as a werewolf." Kiba's smile widen, waging his tail then he bit his shoulder and scratched. "Though the ticks are murder!"

"Wasting my time rescuing you was murder!" Kankuro loudly added on.

"Speaking of murder..." Another werewolf appeared. "Who are you calling a two-headed body snatcher?"

Monsters and ghouls lurk in the dark, looking for unsuspecting humans right? Nah! Naruto charchters as some of the famous Halloween beasts? hellz yeah! but hey, they might solve the mystery to reveal the curse ! some yoai, lemon, kiba sakura naruto etc


	4. Bite Fight

Kiba walked over to the other wolf and held him close. "You know what? Why would I need you when I have two?"

Sakon and Ukon each took a side on Kiba, holding his waist. "Babe, we're in a blood shed mood." Sakon laughed, while Ukon began to nuzzle Kiba's neck.

"We out number them three to two." Kiba snickered, cracking his knuckles. Their eyes turned red as the three werewolves went to all fours.

"What? Hey what are they talking about?" Kankuro asked, this was new to him.

"Long story short, vampires and werewolves aren't the best of friends." Shino started, guarding Kankuro from the mongrels. Showing his fangs and hissing, the Aburame reached in his back pocket and took out a red bead. "Bite Fight time." He quickly threw the bead in the air, it beamed streaks of red lights in the sky.

"What was that?"

"You have so many questions..." Shino faced the new vamp, then replied. "Just wait and see."

"Wait and see for what?"

"Shut up already!" Kiba yelled then he howled along with Sakon and Ukon. Their cries echoed throughout the forest trees. "Attack!" Kiba ordered his two werewolves. Sakon and Ukon charged towards Shino, who kept his ground. The werewolf twins raised their claws but two other vampires struck them from above. They rolled in opposite directions and pushed the vampires off.

The puppeteer has seen those two vampires before. "Those aren't...?"

Naruto and Sakura were facing down with Sakon and Ukon, all growling.

XXXX

"So, are you going to a party?" The Nara asked, sitting on the couch and tracing Temari's witch outfit with his eyes.

"Not really," Temari sat next to him, "but I guess we can make this a party now that you're here."

Shikamaru liked the sound of that, but he liked Temari's warm skin even more. He began to rub his hands on her arms.

Gaara sat on a pile of outfits. None of them were to his liking. There was a creaking of his window as a small cat let itself in. "A kitty?" Gaara held it up then pet its head. The cat purred which sounded cute to the sand shinobi. He let the cat lay on its back as he rub its belly. The cat purred again but it cut him by accident. "Owch." He wasn't in that much pain but it stung.

A few seconds later, Temari was kissing Shikamaru heatedly when Gaara run in on them. His face appeared like a cat's. "T-Temari..."

The wind user was shocked as she tried to aid him but Shikamaru grabbed her arm. "Shikamaru, what?" Then he slashed her arm, without saying anything.

XXXX

Panting and bleeding, the vampires had won this round as the werewolves hid to recover from their wounds. Kankuro could only watch the gruesome fight between the two clans. Naruto was holding Sakura up with his arm around her.

"It's good that you came fast, thank you." Shino bowed towards his fellow members.

"Eh, it was no problem." Naruto replied, walking through the forest.

"I hope we don't have a run in with Cat people." Sakura breathed out, leaning on Naruto for support.

"I know you're going to ask." Shino turned to Kankuro before he did ask. "Cat people are like werewolves except they have cat genes in them."

Naruto helped the new vampire's understanding. "Defiantly! One becomes a Cat person by a cut not a bite."


	5. Wee Three Wicthes

"I love how the moonlight seeps through the trees." Sakura whispered, tracing out the shadows on the grass, holding onto Naruto.

Something then dawned on Kankuro, as he leered at the vamp who had bitten him. "Hey, wait a minute."

Stopping, the group looked over to their blood sucking comrade. He appeared displeased or angry.

"This is Suna, a desert" stating the obvious, "how the hell can there be trees and shrubs?"

His response, a snicker from Shino which grew into a laughter among the others. "The master made their settlement here; they have the power to change the environment."

How was Kankuro going to argue with that? A master, there was someone in charge around here? Maybe the puppeteer could manipulate their master to change him back into a warm blooded, longing, human again. "Where is this master?"

They began traveling through the roots and darkness. "We'll be reaching our destination soon." Naruto replied adjusting Sakura's arm clinging on his scarred neck.

Flowing out from black bark on fallen leaves, a faint orange flare began to grow along with soft chants entwined with cackles.

_"Have we down, gone to town?"_

"You're not very pretty, what a pity."

"You gotta die, don't you cry."

Twitches came over Kankuro's face as he hid behind the Aburame. "What is that? We're not seriously walking to that?"

Licking a fang, Shino eased his frighten vampire. "There's nothing to fear."

To Kankuo's prediction they did approached three girls surrounding a kettle, dressed in stripped socks, black gowns and pointed hats. Two of them were blonde stirring with their broomsticks, as a brunette, with a pig on the end on her broom, flew over head, pouring in unknown liquids.

_"What we've found, a creepy sound."_

"Give your lung or thy tongue."

The brunette flew near the ground as she stepped off, holding onto her small pig. "I put a spell on you-"

"No, you just messed it up, we must start over!" Scolded the older blonde, shaking the contents of the potion off her broom.

"Shizune!" Whinnied the other blonde. "Why did you have to ruin our piece?"

"Forgive me, Tsunade, Ino." She bowed then they noticed the vampires a few feet away, watching them.

"As you were, ladies." Shino spoke with another devilish grin. They strolled away as Kankuro's twitches never left him.

"Were those witches?" He asked as Shino nodded.

Sakura then gave out a hiss, Naruto laid her down near a pumpkin patch, checking her stomach wounds. He began to remove her jacket, but Shino stopped him.

"Don't do it now, you may heal her in our kingdom, we're almost there." The Uzumaki understood, he place his beloved on his back. They finally arrived, blood underlying gates, mysterious thick fog, and poisonous rose bushes, decorated a taunting breathing castle, Kankuro's new home.


	6. For Now

"We can rest now." Shino began leading the group with Kankuro dazing at the end. Once approaching the burned gates, a ghostly man slithered between the bars, inspecting for any intruders.

Hissing with a hallow voice, welcoming them, he spoke. "You may pass."

Shino helped Naruto carry the injured vampire up screaming, soul taken, paved stones paths to the main trance door, numbered triple six. Kankuro keeping a distance, felt isolated from the rest. All he wanted was his family back in his normal life. Why did it take his species changing to realize that? Temari's ordering and loud demands sounded sweeter then his hunger growling for blood and flesh.

They entered in a large living room with red couches seemed stains and windows nailed shut. One of the boards, someone etched in with their fine claws 'Werewolves suck!', that, brought a smile to the puppeteer's slightly hurt lips. Not wanting to become lost, he followed into an endless hallway where armored soldiers, standing by each door, appeared they had just won a gruesome battle.

Naruto went inside a room with his loved one, claiming he was going to heal her. When the door closed, sounds of groans banged against the door. Another twitched came about his black eyes, stepping back into Shino.

"I'll show you to your room now." Holding onto Kankuro's hand, the Aburame felt some warmth of his skin. "You have a little mortal left in you. That's not good."

"Why? Does it mean I can become human?" Building up some hope in the remaining of his cooling heart, Kankuro seemed to give an expression of desperation.

Noticing this, a seductive smirk revealed fangs waiting to take another morsel of Kankuro. Placing an arm around his black hood, Shino seemed hang on him, leading him while whispering. "Perhaps, you can test it by staying out in the sun. If you burn then you have ridded all human in you."

Hearing that last remark, Kankuro felt less motivated to try and see if he would fry up in the heat.

"Here's you're room _for now_." Shino wasn't going to share with him since he had his own room further down the hall.

Once the dusty door shut, there wasn't any light, not even candles. "For now?" He repeated. Kankuro heard a soft human-like sound above him, then a raindrop fell on his head and another. He faced up, thinking this 'master' couldn't afford to fix the roofing, instead he couldn't see anything. Just a faint shape of a large oval.

"I miss her, I love her."

Another voice Kankuro recognized.

XXXX

"Stupid gashes are taking forever!" Kiba growled in frustration, he slammed a furry fist onto the tree he laid against.

Sakon kneeled by his side, turning Kiba's face to him, his tail curling around the other's. "It's not so bad." He leaned in with a smile as their snouts rubbed together. "You look much sexier that way."

Almost forgetting about his wound, Kiba was about to give a look licking until a female werewolf stepped forward from where Ukon slept. Ignoring Sakon completely, Kiba loomed over by her side. "Hey, babe, did you catch any food to eat?" He nipped her purple fur for a response, Sakon scuffed.

Shaking, nervously, the female stuttered. "Only m-mice."


End file.
